


Teasing Has Consequences

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Sasuke and Naruto never will learn about each other, is the fact that teasing has it's consequences. For the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Has Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for a friend from Tumblr.

Naruto growled loudly as he shoved the taller shinobi against the wall, sneering in his face. Sasuke growled back, pushing against the hands pressing his wrists into the wall.

"You are such a fucking ass, Sasuke," the blonde all but yelled, slamming the arms he held captive against the wall. Sasuke struggled against the Uzumaki's grip, trying his best to break the blonde's hold. Naruto's grip tightened, and the Uchiha was sure he would have bruises in the morning. When tugging at his wrists didn't work, the raven shifted and raised a knee, aiming for Naruto's groin.

The blonde shifted, blocking the knee with his thigh. Sasuke growled at him, trying to bring up his other leg. Naruto effectively cut him off by stepping in between the Uchiha's thighs. He pressed the raven firmly against the wall, pressing his erection into Sasuke's own at the same time. The Uchiha couldn't stop the moan that escaped him at the feeling.

"You like playing these games, don't you Sasuke?" Naruto whispered hotly in his ear and Sasuke growled in response. The blonde chuckled and ran his tongue up the length of the Uchiha's neck.

"I think you like to piss me off, just so I'll fuck you until you can't walk," the Uzumaki continued, pressing against the taller man. Sasuke moaned, nails digging into the backs of the blonde's hands.

"You could just ask for it, I know you like it rough," Naruto whispered before sucking on the skin of the raven's neck, nipping and teething the skin until he left the flesh there reddened and bruising.

"Fuck you," was the only thing Sasuke could manage as he gasped for breath. He couldn't deny the acquisition. He did love when his lover was rough and when he ached for days after their love making, but he hadn't pissed him off on purpose this time. Not for that reason anyway.

Sasuke never did take kindly to being picked at and the blonde knew that, he  _knew_ that. But that hadn't stopped him from teasing the other teen earlier in the day. It was made even worse by the fact that it had been in front of their  _entire_  ANBU team. Masks or no masks, all of them still knew who they were. So Sasuke hadn't tried to stop the biting words that left his mouth not seconds after the group started laughing loudly. All noise had ceased after his words and Sasuke had smirked behind his mask at the fire he could see sparking in his lover's eyes.

The raven had left the group at that point, sauntering away towards the Hokage's tower to turn in his report. He had been on his way home when Naruto had rounded the corner, more pissed off than Sasuke had seen him in a long time. Sasuke had rolled his eyes; the blonde was so vain sometimes. He didn't need to be so pissed off about a comment about his lack of talent in the bedroom, or had it been about his lack of length? Sasuke couldn't remember.

And that was how he had ended up in his current position, pressed against the wall of the entrance area of his home with Naruto thrusting against him. The blonde's teeth scrapped over his skin, sending tingles down his spine. A tongue soothed over the abused flesh as a small apology to what the Uzumaki was about to do.

With a snarl, Naruto dragged Sasuke away from the wall and into the living room. The Uchiha stumbled after him, still tugging against the blonde's hands. The air whooshed out of the raven's lungs when Naruto threw him up against the back of his couch. The Uchiha pushed himself up with a snarl of his own, only to have the blonde shove him back down.

"Get off me, Uzumaki," Sasuke yelled as he struggled against the blonde's constant hold. Naruto didn't even grace him with a verbal answer. He only reached under the raven's body as he leaned over him and gripped the teen's shirt with both hands and ripped it right down the middle. Sasuke shuddered at the action, unable to help it. The more violent the blonde got, the hotter Sasuke's blood boiled. His shirt now in tatters, hands roamed over the raven's upper body, fingers twisting harshly at his perked nipples.

Sasuke groaned loudly, arching his back into the blonde's hands. Naruto teased the raven's nipples until Sasuke sobbed into the material of the couch, cock twitching in the confines of his pants. But he wouldn't beg. He refused to.

Naruto growled savagely behind him and made quick work of undoing the Uchiha's pants and shoving them down about his ankles. The Uchiha stepped out on them on reflex, kicking them to the side. Naruto was instantly kicking his feet further apart, spreading him wide so the blonde could bend completely over him.

Sasuke moaned at the feeling of the blonde's cloth covered erection pressing against his backside. He pushed back against him on impulse, and Naruto moaned in response. Hands coasted over the raven's sides until they reached his bottom. Naruto smoothed his hands over the supple skin and then squeezed both cheeks roughly. Sasuke grunted at the action and let his head fall against the back of the couch.

One tanned hand slid around his body and closed around the Uchiha's cock. Sasuke groaned as the blonde stroked him, spreading the pre-cum leaking form the tip. Naruto let his hand slid over the length of the raven's erection a few times as he leaned over the other teen, letting his breath ghost over the sensitive shell of his ear.

"Don't you dare fucking move," Naruto ordered, squeezing the Uchiha's erection almost painfully hard. Sasuke growled in response but they both knew he wasn't going to move form that spot. The blonde stroked his cock again and then pulled away. The Uchiha nearly whined at the loss of Naruto's warmth against his back, but he bit his lip to keep the noise from escaping.

The raven could hear his lover padding around his house and then he heard the scrape of a chair against the floor. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the noise, not sure what the blonde was planning. He found out with a startled gasp.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, body jerking against the couch. Naruto hummed against the raven's skin, tongue licking a stripe from Sasuke balls to the top of the cleft of his bottom. The Uchiha shuddered at the action, cock twitching in response. The blonde behind him flicked his tongue over his entrance and then did it again. He continued the action until Sasuke whimpered and pressed back against his face. Only then did the blonde press his tongue slightly inside the other teen. The raven moaned in response, cock twitching against his belly.

Too caught up in the feel of his lover's mouth, Sasuke failed to notice when Naruto uncapped a tube of lube and spread it over three of his fingers. A loud sound caught somewhere between surprise and need escaped Sasuke's mouth as two fingers were unceremoniously pushed inside of him. Naruto chuckled at the sound, his laughter vibrating through the raven's body like a tuning fork.

Naruto withdrew his fingers to the first knuckle and then paused, waiting for Sasuke's breathing to become erratic before he roughly thrust his fingers back inside his lover. Sasuke grunted, but moaned loudly as Naruto began pumping his fingers in and out of his twitching pucker. The blonde's smirk stretched wider across his face at the sound, one hand sliding down to rub his palm across his cloth covered erection.

Naruto added a third finger, spreading his lover wide, not truly wanting to hurt Sasuke in anyway. But the raven did like a little pain. Though, there were different levels and kinds of pain when it came to sex, and Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't appreciate any pain involving tearing. So he worked his lover loose enough as not to hurt him

Once he was sure Sasuke was ready, he shoved the chair he had been sitting in back a bit as he stood. Naruto quickly unzipped his pants, tugging them down enough to expose his aching cock. The blonde placed one hand on the small of Sasuke's back to help steady himself and guided his erection with the other. He nosed the head of his cock against the raven's entrance, pausing.

"What was it you said about how I fuck you, Sasuke?" the Uzumaki questioned, startling the raven. Sasuke blinked away the hazy feeling of euphoria that clouded his head.

"What?" the Uchiha asked, not quite sure if he had heard the question right.

"I said," the blonde began, thrusting all the way in with one hard push of his hips, "What was it you said about how I fuck you?" Sasuke cried out as his body was forcefully stretched beyond the Uzumaki's three fingers. As Naruto began pounding away in his body, Sasuke could not for the life of him remember what he had said.

"I-ah! I don't know!" Sasuke shouted hands gripping the back of the couch until his knuckles were white. His cock bobbed and bounced with each harsh thrust into his body, trailing pre-cum from the tip of his erection to his stomach.

"Really?" Naruto sound slightly amused at the answer, and slowed his thrusts until he was barely moving inside his lover. Sasuke whined loudly, trying to push back and take more of Naruto into his body, but the blonde's hand on his back kept him in place against the couch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, wiggling against the hand holding him in place. The blonde's cock brushed teasingly against his prostate, making the taller teen gasp and shiver underneath him.

"I think it was something along the lines of; you're a useless fuck who doesn't know how to use what little cock he does have," Naruto growled and thrust in hard, the loud slap of skin on skin echoing in the room. Sasuke's moan of delight following.

"Does it feel like a  _useless_  cock now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, thrust in hard and pulled out slow. Sasuke whimpered, body shaking as the pleasure in his belly tightened.

"Just fuck me, Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted, finally managing to shove himself backwards to take the blonde's cock deep inside of his clutching heat. Husky moans of pleasure fell from both of their lips before Naruto was thrusting into the raven as hard and fast as he could. Sasuke screamed as his body was jolted against the back of the couch again and again. The piece of furniture scrapped loudly across the floor, forcing Sasuke to follow if he wanted to stay leaning against it.

Sasuke gasped loudly as the Uzumaki shifted so the head of his cock pressed against the raven's sweet spot with each stroke. The Uchiha moaned loudly and then all but screamed as his climax took him by surprise. His body shook and shuddered as seed splattered across the back of his couch and the floor beneath him. Naruto growled at the sight and thrust in to the hilt, coming deep inside the still quivering teen.

Sasuke sagged against the couch, body going boneless as exhaustion almost instantly took over. Naruto grunted as he wrapped both arms around the taller teen, and hefted him up into his arms. Sasuke murmured protesting-ly, but wrapped an arm around the Uzumaki's neck none the less. Naruto chuckled at the action and pressed a kiss against the raven's forehead.

Sasuke was basically asleep by the time they made it to the teen's bedroom. Naruto didn't blame him. They had just come off a mission and getting fucked into the back of a couch could not have helped the Uchiha much. So Naruto didn't bother with cleaning up, placing Sasuke in the large bed and climbing in after him. The blonde wrapped as much of his shorter body around the Uchiha as he could, drifting off into a peace filled slumber.


End file.
